colourful_sweets_mew_mewfandomcom-20200215-history
Macaron Akagi
Macaron Akagi (赤城マカロン) is a character from the anime Colourful Sweets Mew Mew and the main protagonist and heroine of the series. She is the first one to be introduced and her DNA is a red panda. Personality The little-understood Macaron is one of the few red Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Macaron works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Macaron Akagi will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze“. Appearance Akagi Macaron Macaron is a pale, young girl who has dark red eyes paired with dark red hair. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her school uniform for Starlight High School is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks, while her tie is on her neck. Cafe uniform While at Café Colourful, she wears a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. She also wears a pair of red bracelets and red anklets on her ankles. She even wears a white-coloured apron around her waist. Lastly, a white-coloured headband sits on her head. Mew Macaron As Mew Macaron, her eyes change to red and her hair becomes that colour while it grows longer. She also has red panda ears and tail. Her most important feature is her Chinese-styled dress, which show uses in China and her pendant is located on her neck garter. Mew Mark Macaron’s Mew Mark is a red panda tail and ears on her right thigh. Abilities Transformation Macaron starts her transformation by pressing the hearts on her pendant and saying the transformation line. Next, her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Macaron is flung into a burst of light. The two cards then overlap her to form her outfit. Then, her red panda ears and tail appear after her hair grows longer and turns red in colour. Her eyes change colour to red after that. Then, Mew Macaron strikes her final pose. Weapon and Attack By activating her Macaron Balloons, she can perform Macaron Flight. First, Mew Macaron summons her weapons, which causes her Mew Mark to glow. Tying each one of the balloons to the limbs of the opponent, she winks as the enemy flies into the air, causing them to be purified. Fighting style Macaron, hence being the leader of the team, keeps an eye out on every single opponent in the series. If that happens, the she would have to sort out problems. Trivia * Macaron is very similar to Nebulob because they share the same bio and personality traits as each other. * Macaron is very shy. That’s why she’s the only one who is always that. * Red pandas are indigenous to some parts of China. Fun facts about Macaron Akagi * Macaron’s personal pronoun is “Watashi (わたし)”. * Macaron’s blood type is A positive. * Macaron ends her sentences with ”~Ron”. Gallery 386DCE05-13C3-4896-96FC-F68C2BE2DEA4.jpeg|Macaron Akagi 96CCA31B-B890-430F-B4C5-7176DABA319B.jpeg|Mew Macaron 1FB61279-10AC-447A-BE55-D791DA19336F.jpeg|Her animal DNA, red panda 8B8DB9F5-CCF6-4801-85CD-0137CB664515.jpeg|Red macarons, Macaron’s food CD948BE8-CE07-4864-886D-13FC1C4003F7.jpeg|Seriko 861723B7-2EC6-4CF9-AE18-E4A0640587D6.jpeg|Cool monster Images of her 386DCE05-13C3-4896-96FC-F68C2BE2DEA4.jpeg|Akagi Macaron 96CCA31B-B890-430F-B4C5-7176DABA319B.jpeg|Mew Macaron 1FB61279-10AC-447A-BE55-D791DA19336F.jpeg|Red Panda |linktext=Her DNA 8B8DB9F5-CCF6-4801-85CD-0137CB664515.jpeg|Red macarons |linktext=Fear food Category:Main characters Category:Colourful Sweets Mew Mew characters Category:Females